1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-image flat display device, and more particularly, to a dual-image flat display device only comprising a single display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With technology development, liquid crystal display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of electric appliances, consumer products and information products, which provide more convenient and colorful display images and interfaces. In order to cater for the demand for a variety of display products in the market, the industry begins on developing a single display device that concurrently shows two or more image pictures (or image frames). Taking a flat television for instance, Picture-In-Picture (PIP) or Picture-Out-Picture (POP) technology has been developed currently and can display different image pictures on the same television screen, such as enabling the television screen to display a main image picture with a full-screen size and display a minor image picture with a small size, which is smaller than a quarter of full screen and positioned on the right-bottom corner of the television screen. Accordingly, different users would see the contents of the main image picture and the minor image picture according to personal favor or demand. However, under such design, a part of main image picture would be shielded by the minor image picture, and the minor image picture with much smaller size influences the clarity and integrality of the information received by viewers.
Thus, how to enable a single flat display device or a flat display panel to concurrently display two or different images with full-screen sizes so as to provide different image pictures for different viewers at the same time. The industry still can't successfully develop a concrete, feasible and low-cost structure of dual-image flat display and a practice method thereof until now.